


Confirmation

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Shibata reassures the woman he loves when she's unsure of where she standsPrompt request written for “I want to protect you.”





	Confirmation

“Katsuyori, I’m not sure what exactly you want from this. I’m so confused on where we stand.” You said. You and Katsuyori Shibata had been dating for around six months now, but you had yet to put an official label on what exactly you were doing. You knew you were exclusive with him, and you were pretty sure he was as well, but other than that you were kind of lost. Katsuyori was a quiet man, not prone to discussing his feelings. It seemed like he just wanted to continue along as is without the need for “the talk.” But you had reached a point where you needed something more. You were falling head over heels in love with the man, and you didn’t want to be left completely devastated if this was going to crash and burn. You needed some type of reassurances from him. 

“Just give me something, please?” You begged, tears prickling at your eyelids. 

“No, don’t cry beautiful.” Shibata hurried over to you, wrapping you in his comforting embrace. “I cannot stand to see you upset.” 

You sighed as his lips brushed against your forehead before he once again held you tight. 

“I am yours Y/N. In every way. You are the only woman for me. I want to hold you when you are upset. I want to make you laugh when you are feeling sad. I want to protect you from anything that wishes to bring you harm. I want to keep you safe and most of all I want to love you. I’m sorry I have neglected this issue. I did not realize it was weighing so heavily on your mind. I am sorry for that.” Shibata leaned down to press a kiss to your lips before continuing. 

“I struggle with naming what this is between us. Boyfriend/girlfriend sounds too trite. It does not come close to describing what we are. Because you are my life, Y/N, my world. I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. Just know that my heart is yours and yours alone. You may call us whatever you wish, and I will be happy to be whatever that may be.”

“Oh, Katsuyori.” You sniffed. “I think that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too. More than I can ever explain. Thank you for telling me that. I don’t need a label. I just needed to know that we were in the same place and you answered that resoundingly.”


End file.
